Star Wars: A Clones Journal-Geonosis
by NaruTen2319
Summary: Not much is known about the thoughts of the clones who fought in the Clone Wars. Most Jedi Generals saw them as Disposable, easily replaceable tools. This is the story of Noble Squad of the 327th Star Corps through the words of Clone Trooper Corporal CT-2319 'Blades' from the first battle of Geonosis to the Jedi Purge known as Order 66. Part 1 of Star Wars: A Clones Journal Series.


**Hey, NaruTen2319, here with my first fanfic! Anyways this is the first part in a series of entries from the war journal of Clone Trooper Corporal CT-2319 'Blades'. First I would like to think my Co-Author/Radio Partner for helping with ideas. This is my first fanfic, so pleases review (Flames are accepted. They keep me warm and I can cook over them). Finally:**

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The First Battle of Geonosis is a battle I can't recall that well, but I will always remember it. The events leading up to the fight is still crystal clear in my mind, yet the fighting itself is a blur. It was my first assignment, and I was ecstatic. I was finally getting to run with the big guys! All of our training was about to pay off.<p>

When we boarded our ship, we truly did not know what our mission was. We were supposed to follow the coordinates given to us, and as we drew nearer, they would give us a few details of the plan. I remembered training school, and how they would drill it in our heads that we didn't need to know information. We were simply made to fight. We were clones, and that was our jobs. I still can hear the voices of my instructors: "Wake. Eat. Fight. Sleep. Repeat. Nothing else matters." I honestly wish I could just forget it all.

Someone snapped me out of my flashback, and I focused on a familiar face. Familiar, for it was my face. Like I said, we were clones. All the same. His name was CT-4321. We called him Boom. Boom was the demolition expert in our squad. He loved to blow stuff up. That's what caused the scars down his neck and arms. Huge, painful scars that you couldn't help but wince when you glanced at them. He was just a little too close to an explosion once, and was reminded of his mistake every day.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We're about to arrive." He smirked. I looked around the ship. On the opposite side of me sat Boom, along with his lesser-scarred sidekick Rock (CT-0115, as he was labeled) and Cowboy. Cowboy was the Clone Trooper Sergeant in charge of Noble Squad. By the end of the war, he had fought more battles than most clones had lived through. He never spoke a word unless it was important, which added to the legends surrounding him. Many clones would claim that he had taken down an entire Separatist Flagship by himself once, while others mentioned him knowing the Force. There was no definitive proof of either, but he was still highly respected in the 327th. Even Commander Bly who was a Hard-As-Hell ARC trooper respected him.

"Okay soldiers. Our ETA is 5 minutes and we will meet with General Secura and Commander Bly for orders. This is going to be our first battle, so DON'T. SCREW. UP! Whoever wins the battle has the head start in the war." Like I said only important words.

We touched down at 1100 hours at a canyon 2 klicks east of the arena where Senator Amidala and Generals Kenobi and Skywalker to be executed, and immediately we set to work. Our Jedi General, Aayla Secura, had us set up a command center, and in no time we were briefed with the mission; we were to provide support to the Jedi while they evacuated the arena. Noble and Delta squad were to form a blockade on the north east entrance as a diversion to split up the droid army, and then RV with Generals Secura and Mundi at the command center for further orders.

When we landed at the arena, Rock and Boom placed charges on the entrance, and caused half the entrance to collapse! "DAMNIT BOOM! TOO MANY THERMAL DETONATORS!" That man loves his explosions. At least the droids had to climb over the wreckage now...

Now that the barricade was set, the squad had set an ambush amongst the rubble and sand. After a few minutes they sent a few battle droids to check out the explosion, and my first droid fell. It was a B2 Super Battle Droid, fresh off line, based off of the paint job. Me and Rock still argue who shot it. After that, the battle starts to blur. We held the position for 30 minutes before being called to base, so we headed out.

Back at base and were briefed again. General Secura needed us to destroy some Separatist bases before they took off. My squad was to take a few gunships and take out the shield generators nearby while General Mundi and the Galactic Marines took out the ships before they could get into orbit. Seemed simple enough, except none of us accounted for the galaxy trying to screw up our every move. We got our target destroyed easily enough, but one of the Galactic Marines squads got shot down before they could blow up the Sepps ship, and we had to take over their job.

At 3 minutes ETA we spotted the downed gunships and made contact. The pilots were dead, the squad leader died on impact and his second in command had been shot leaving the rest of them in chaos. I turned away from the window to inform the squad that I spotted the gunship. "HEY! I FOUND THE SHIP! RELAY IT TO THE GENERAL!" A few minutes later, Cowboy exited the cockpit and walked over to me and gave me my orders. "Corporal, I'm sending you to be back up until the bombing runs are over. Then you need to secure a LZ so we can safely get an evac to the clones at the crash site."

When we touched down, I sprinted to the downed gunship and got a SITREP. They had no leader or second in command so I took over. We had a good defensive position; the gunship had crashed and skidded to a halt right next to a small cave in the side of a ridge, so we set up a temporary command post in the cave and used the downed ship as cover. I sent 4 men to the top of the ridge to make an LZ , and the others would defend the ship. Lucky for us, the canons still worked and we all got ready to defend ourselves. After 50 minutes of non-stop laser fire, our backup arrived and we got off of that rock.

Even if it was the first battle I was a part of, I don't remember much, but what I do remember is the sand storms burying mountains of bodies of fallen brothers decaying in the heat that we passed as we were on a clean up sweep, or the lightsabers of the fallen jedi I had found in the arena and gave to General Secura, and how the Geonosians swooped out of caves hacking and ripping apart our men.

If there is one thing that the flash training on Kamino doesn't cover, it is how to react when you find the arm of a brother, who you had ate, trained, and lived with since birth on the battlefield. Price of war I suppose, but in the end I was just glad it was all over, but we all knew it wasn't over at all. Despite the victory celebrations onboard the ship as we headed back to Coruscant, we all knew one thing: The Clone Wars had just begun.


End file.
